


Pathetic

by obsessivexroses



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, 1990s, Acting, Cheating, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, Monologue, Old-Fashioned, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivexroses/pseuds/obsessivexroses
Summary: This is a monologue of mine i wrote a while back for my acting class :3Its not that great and theres no fandom that really goes in with it but i love it a lot :3





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is a little triggering due to the fact its based around the 1980's-1990's and such where homophobia was really high and people would get killed for being gay or ridiculed. This is also where the main character gets cheated on XD so here you go a drama filled monologue!

I've loved Charlotte since the day that I met her I would've never expected her to do this to me..  
She would always laugh and smile with me, but I always felt as if it was fake. Like everything she did with me.. everything was all just fake!  
Sorry, I'm getting off track..  
So, then I walk in on her kissing someone a person other than me a man, my own brother for Gods sakes!  
In OUR house on MY bed, I couldn't BELIEVE this they were just sitting there kissing and loving on each other.. Just like I never even existed.  
I of course stood there in shock before running away having decided that maybe if I ran away from all my problems that everything would just be okay.  
Then as I was running the cops came up to me asking or an Alina Redwood saying that they needed to arrested for homosexual activity.  
Its funny they didn’t know it was me till well they held up the photo. I trusted her and she just used me and hell she's probably using my brother as a play thing too!  
He's just as pathetic as me to even believe her ugly, ugly lies. He's come here a few times saying that I should forgive him and that Charlotte's happy now.  
I don’t even think he'll bail ME his own sister out, he's too obsessed with her to even remember me.  
Sometimes I sit here and wonder if they even care about me or if they feel sorry for me, but then I remember that no.  
No, they wouldn’t come here to bail me out, no they wouldn’t come out there just to see me if they wanted to, and no they don’t miss me not one bit.  
Trust me if they did I would be out of here and I would've been forced to marry some rich guy I don’t even know. Or i would've been forced to go into one of those  
silly conversion camps where they till you your sinning and loving another man or another woman is wrong and that you should definitely be straight.  
Well guess what old man..  
I don't want to be straight and I don't want to change myself even if I am a pathetic girl that was used by a woman who wanted me to get arrested for being me.  
Hell I don't even know why I'm still alive you should've killed me by now!  
Heh..God I'm so pathetic..I was used and now I'm here in a dirty jail cell with men staring at my tits and oogling at my frail body..  
So..what now officer?  
What are you gonna do with a lil' ole gal like me that's gay.


End file.
